I lose him One shot
by ItaMenherZednan
Summary: Es la historia de como se siente Thor despues de que Loki cae al abismo y no se sabe si esta muerto o no ... enjoy it y denle RW y Favoritos
1. He's my sun

I lose him

Nunca nadie entenderá como puedo perderme en el perfume de su cabello, cómo caímos lentamente en aquella travesura para recordar nuestra infancia, todas las cosas que él dijo, hizo, y demostró por mi, mi hermano, para mi lo seguía siendo, pero lo perdí, no sé en que momento, no sé en que lugar lo perdí como se pierde la vida, por que eso es él para mi, mi vida, lo mejor que me ha pasado, el cielo, el agua, esta vida, nada tiene sentido si no puedo perderme en sus ojos esmeralda, respirar aquel aroma cítrico que su cabello despedía, tocar lo gélido y suave de su piel, embriagarme de cada respiración pausaba que daba al dormir como el ángel que es, Loki , todo en él es magnifico, extraño, misterioso, delicado, su sonrisa es tan peculiar como su aroma natural, es el ser más hermoso de los nueve mundos, pero ahora, estoy sin él, sin sus labios delicados, suaves, dulces como una fruta; Loki , ¿Cuánto daño nos hicimos?, cuan caro pagamos el amor de unas cuantas veces, mis brazos resienten el no tener tu cuerpo cerca, mi mente divaga en los recuerdos de tus besos tan llenos de recelo pero amor, eres tan polifacético que me cuesta trabajo entender si es que me amas tanto como yo a ti, pero ahora, nada tengo, nada me queda, hubiese querido que ese abismo nos tragara a los dos, nos llevara lejos y así por más terrible que fueras conmigo, yo te amaría como lo hago ahora, te adoraría, cuidaría, soy el rey de Asgard, pero que es un rey sin amor, nada, y la única persona que me proporciona amor eres tú, nadie más que tú, mi adorado, temible, egoísta e infantil Loki.

Todos los días cuando la noche esta por consumir el dorado castillo llego a aquella habitación que aun guarda el aroma de nuestro ultimo momento juntos, ¿qué me enamoro de ti?, no lo sé, habrá sido ese par de ojos violentamente verdes, como sacado de un bosque donde las ninfas pusieron mejores poderes, con solo verlos volabas a la locura letal, fue aquel día cuando las cosas no marchaban bien con padre, esa mañana despertaste diferente, estabas radiante como si un aura te rodeara, nadie más bello que tú, pensé en ese instante cuando te paseabas por aquel balcón, algunos guerreros pasaban junto a ti haciendo una reverencia, pero yo, me quede helado, sin palabra, todo se licuo alrededor, menos tú, tan firme, altivo, eso que hecho lazo a mi corazón; habrá sido que no esperaba a nadie en mi vida y de pronto aquí estas tú resplandeciendo como el mismo sol, arrastrándome hacia el abismo de tu cabello, pasaste al lado mío y me regalaste una de tus sonrisas únicas, esas que solo entre nosotros nos dábamos, ibas delante de mi, no podía despegar los ojos de tu espalda, casi pequeña, con un toque de elegancia, aquel día me di cuenta de el corte tan perfecto de tu cabello negro, de tus manos que se balanceaban con tanta gracia como si llevaran el ritmo de una canción dulce y tierna, me gustan tus brazos, delgados, fuertes y suaves, me gusta como se enredan tus finos dedos en mi cabello, pienso en ti para olvidarte y para recordarte siempre, algo que detestas de mi, la indecisión, eso fue lo que termino con nosotros, Jane, aquella humana que fue la causa de que tus hermosos ojos verdes me vieran con tanto odio, te pedí perdón, implore que volvieras a amarme como lo hacías hace unas semanas, pero ninguna de esas palabras llego a ti, me odiabas como a nadie.

- No eres mi hermano – pronunciaste, tu mandíbula se tensó y por primera vez te vi llorar como si te estuviesen arrancando el corazón al rojo vivo, me hinque ante ti, abrace tu delicada cintura, esa que tantas veces había sido prisionera de mis manos, oh Loki, si supieras que en ese mismo momento quise volver a Midgard y matar a esa humana para decirte, soy solo tuyo Loki Odinson, de nadie más, este rubio idiota te pertenece en cuerpo y alma, pero ahora no puedo ni siquiera verte, ni tocarte, por las noches siento que la culpa me deshace el pecho, no puedo siquiera imaginar como va a acabar el día que estoy viviendo, el futuro es impreciso, sin consistencia como mi conciencia y en ese túbulo de cosas y sensaciones solo me queda echar mano a lo único hermoso y puro que tengo, mi pasado, ese que compartimos y conservo como certeza de que sigo vivo y muerto a la vez, ¿estarás muerto?, ¿fuiste a alguno de los nueve mundos?, ¿me seguirás odiando?, al menos espero que la ultima opción este pasando por tu mente si es que ese frio corazón tuyo sigue latiendo en algún lugar, que al menos con odio pero esté presente en tus pensamientos, de venganza de lo que quieras, pero al menos ocupe un porcentaje de ti; amanezco con los recuerdos clavados cual estacas en mis ojos, esos que me deshacen a pedazos, aquellos recuerdos que no te abandonan, aquellos que están inmóviles como el hielo, me sucede a diario, me sucede todo el tiempo, es aun peor cuando sueño contigo, cuando amanezco con tu olor impregnado en mis manos y almohada, lo peor del caso es que casi no duermo, que mis ojos no se cierran desde que no estas tu cerrándolos con tus dedos, diciéndome que duerma, que te quedaras conmigo al amanecer, creo que todo esto es causa de no haberme ido contigo, de no estar muertos o vivos en algún lugar del universo.

Te recuerdo muy bien paseando de un lado a otro diciéndome que mundos querías conocer, como tu sonrisa peculiar me inundaba de felicidad, eras capaz de hacerme feliz con el simple hecho de dedicarme una sonrisa, tal vez en ese momento no notaba los detalles que tenias hacia mi, este tonto que ahora sufre, tal vez los minimicé al máximo, haciéndome ciego y no agradeciéndote como era debido, pero aquí con la fría noche en Asgard esos recuerdos son el máximo esplendor de tu persona, eras tan recto, firme, ególatra, pero conmigo, eras como un hermoso niño pequeño, jugueteando entre mis sábanas, tocándome con tus suaves manos y sí estos ojos derraman lagrimas de dolor, por que siempre quise tenerte a mi lado, siempre quise que gobernaras conmigo, pero solo queda el humo de aquel hombre que aun me vuelve loco con su recuerdo.

Los ojos me arden, siempre pasa al amanecer, todo ataca mi cuerpo y la mayoría de este mundo piensa que es el dolor por Jane, no, es el dolor de no verte recostado en mi pecho cada mañana, de verte correr de un lado a otro cuando la luz estaba a punto de ponerse en lo alto, ver lo alborotado de tu cabello salir por la puerta antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que pasamos la noche juntos.

- Adiós- solías decirme como si ya nunca nos volviéramos a ver, recuerdo como fue el ultimo; pero eso hiere más mi corazón, me lastimas con el solo recuerdo nebuloso de tus ojos.

Me encanta la noche, es la mejor parte de todo el día, es cuando todo se vuelve oscuro y nadie puede notar la tristeza, pero aun que suene redundante es la hora en que los recuerdos se encajan más en mi.

_Thor, Thor, hermano…_

A caso ¿es esa tu voz?, por favor no juegues conmigo, sabes que mi vida depende de ti, que tu recuerdo es el oxigeno que me mantiene de pie aquí ahora, en este preciso momento, tu fantasma aun duerme conmigo, conservo muchas de tus palabras en ese lugar que tiene tu nombre por naturaleza en mi cabeza, aun siento como tus pies se enredan en los míos, tu tibia respiración en mi pecho, eres como un ángel me vuelvo a repetir antes de que todo el mundo comience el banquete, aquella mujer que nos crio y nos conoce mejor que nadie se percata de mi tristeza, me lo ha dicho miles de veces, a veces quiero llorar en su hombro, decirle "madre me enamore de alguien, pero ya no está, lo deseo, lo necesito, pero ya no esta conmigo, no sabes cuanta falta me hace y lo que mas me perturba es que lo deje morir o vivir solo", pero eso es imposible, me guardo mi dolor, así como la simpatía, recuerdo aquel día cuando nos perdimos en aquel bosque, te dije que combinabas perfecto con aquel lugar, que solo tu belleza podía combinar con un lugar casi igual de bello que tú, siempre me hacías ver lo estúpido que sonaba diciendo esas cosas, pero no me importaba, ver tus mejillas rosadas y el ceño fruncido eran el mejor remedio para mi mal genio.

- Te amo- te dije aquella vez, no respondiste nada pues fundiste tus labios en los míos como si estos estuviesen diseñados el uno para el otro, embonaban a la perfección, fue la única vez que tú me besaste, que tomaste la iniciativa y no sabes cuanto agradezco que se par de labios dulces me hubiesen dado el mejor beso que en mi eterna vida volveré a tener.

Cierro los ojos cada vez que puedo pues tengo miedo que en todo este tiempo que llevo sin ti se me olvide la perfección de tú rostro, supe que si algún día la olvidaba, jamás nada volvería a ser como antes, que ya me había dado por vencido y que estaba a punto de morir, eso deseaba si es que eso me permitía al menos estar contigo una vez más, suelo pasar todo el día encerrado, para poder obtener una imagen más lúcida de tu rostro cuando pierdo la cordura por el vino pienso que estas ahí en mi cama ocupando un espacio mayor aun que eres más pequeño que yo, siento que al menos vuelvo a tocarte, me perturbas y comienzo a odiarte, pero no más de lo que tú te fuiste odiándome, no sé si suelen ser los efectos del vino, pero en esos casos oigo tu voz diciéndome las palabras a adecuadas a la ocasión.

"_eres un imbécil, ¿a caso piensas hacer otro escandalo"_

"_no, esta vez, te diré una sola cosa, pero en secreto, Loki"_

"_¿qué es eso tan secreto?, ¿qué eres un borracho sentimentalista?"_

"_no, que te amo" _ es de las pocas veces que dejabas al descubierto tus ojos esmeralda pues casi se salían, volvías a fruncir el entrecejo y parlotear injurias hacia mi persona, pero al final de todo dejabas que te amara como yo quisiera, dejabas que ese éxtasis que escondías me llenara, no, nos llenara completamente, sabes cual enloquecido me tienes Loki, no, creo que no tienes una idea, por que aun sigo viéndome aquel día cuando quede petrificado con tu belleza natural, cual príncipe; de pronto fantaseo con la idea de que entraras por aquellas enormes puertas doradas, te enfrentaras a padre y nos largaremos de aquí como aquellos enamorados de los libros en Midgard, pero sé que no sucederá, que las cosas, palabras y gestos no volverán, no… nunca y es hora de hacerme a la idea de eso.

Siempre he creído que la libertad llega cuando dejas ir algo, pero no puedo, no puedo sin antes volver a pedirte perdón como un idiota, sin decirte que eres al único que amo, que al estar solo en Midgard aquella humana me recordó tu parte mas suave, pero no, no eras tú, no me sonreía como tú, no despedía el mismo ahora que tú, no besaba como tú, aquí llega la batalla final, donde nosotros somos los únicos que salen heridos, más de la cuenta, rivalidad entre hermanos por el trono, tú y yo sabemos que no es así, que el único culpable aquí soy yo, que dejo que ese odio te recorriera que dejaras de verme como la persona que te cuidaría toda la eternidad, siempre fui un tonto, pude ser mas ágil con algún arma o mejor en combate, pero te digo una cosa, eres mejor que yo, tú inteligencia te hace sobrepasar cualquier estándar de dios que podamos imaginar, eres la concepción más perfecta en el mundo de lo perfecto, cada vez que entro a tus aposentos se tiñen de ese esmeralda que aun me hace querer tirarme de aquel pedazo de puente que queda, caer en la cascada hacia la nada como lo hiciste, las palabras, esas que padre creyó para nosotros, pero al no oírme decir nada, te soltaste, y no pude soltarme también, ¿por qué?, ya sabes la respuesta, soy un cobarde inmenso, tengo que asumir poco a poco la brutalidad con la que me flagelo todos los días, sé que cuando la hora de hacernos polvo y cenizas llegue, por que espero que sigas vivo, los dioses nos cansamos de vivir, y nos sometemos al pacto donde nos volvemos polvo y cenizas doradas, aquellas que hacen más fuerte a Asgard.

Tú podrías matarme con tu sola presencia, con el roce de tus frías manos cual hielo, para dejar expuesto todo de mi, mi carne , mis músculos, mis huesos y ese vacío que dejaste a la altura de mi pecho volviera doler y tumbes todo en mi cual terremoto, lo siento mucho, pero ya no existe más espacio para cicatrices en mi corazón, ya no tengo más armas para luchar con tu recuerdo que me ciega la vista, espero que me entiendas Loki, no es miedo, es supervivencia, pero solo por este amor que sigue tan vivo como el primer día, como el primer beso el cual renace cada primavera, suelo ir al bosque muy a menudo, espero que los arboles, el viento o las ninfas me devuelvan un poco de tu esencia, pero hasta ellos son codiciosos con lo precioso que eres, no me regalan nada, ni una palabra, ni un aroma, es como si se hubiesen cerrado desde el día en el que te fuiste, lo sé odias mi sentimentalismo idiota, lo sé, pero sabes que eso es lo que más amas de mi, pues jamás te vi reprocharme sinceramente un cumplido hacia ti, nunca, aun en la peor situación, aun cuando ante la mirada de padre te dije que te amaba, y lo sigo sosteniendo, Te amo, pero puede que poco a poco me deje de sentir menos culpable que ahora.

Cuando un ser amado se va, se acaba la vida, haces las cosas por inercia, por costumbre, pero en realidad jamás se vuelven a hacer las cosas con el corazón, se vacía por dentro, es solo un órgano más que cumple su estúpida función de latir eternamente en mi caso, o bueno hasta que yo lo desee, como quisiera ser como los humanos, ellos tienen un lapso corto de vida, y no tienen el poder sobre ella, en este caso, me serviría mucho ser mortal, aun que me hubieses visto como la escoria mas patética de tu vida, aun así te hubiese amado, de cualquier raza, de cualquier mundo, te hubiese amado como lo hago, me sorprende el hecho de que alguna vez una chispa de luz se ilumine en mi interior y pueda decir que siento algo, pero en realidad que son otros impulsos de mi cuerpo casi muerto, no soy ni la sombra de lo que solía ser cuando estaba contigo, supongo que tu eres esa persona que llega a ti y es como un rayo, llena de energía a un cuerpo, eso eres Loki, por fin he encontrado la definición correcta y precisa para hacerte saber lo que eres para mi, mi energía, completamente, eres todo lo que necesito, eres lo que cada día me hacia querer sonreír, la fuerza más grandiosa de todas, el amor, otra vez los sentimientos, pero podrás perdonarme bueno al menos ponerle en la lista de cosas por perdonarle a Thor, pero que más puedo decirte cuando ya se ha dicho todo, cuando el mundo se confunde con lo que narro aquí ahora , pensando que soy un loco más, loco por ti y para ti por siempre.

Hoy amanecí con los ojos abiertos, padre pedía mi presencia ante él, no había nadie, sus ojos azules resplandecían con algo de alegría y preocupación, no quise pensar en las noticias, no de nuevo a ofrecer a traer a Jane aquí, no ha sabiendas que es la culpable de que no estés conmigo, sonriéndome discretamente cuando padre esta enojado, no sin que te guiñe el ojo ante la vista de todos.

- Hijo mío- pronuncio el padre supremo, ese comienzo era pauta de cosas terribles, pero la sonrisa se le asomo un poco, ¿qué era eso tan importante?, no quise interrumpir sus pensamientos, pues se notaba nervioso, si Odín estaba nervioso – hijo mío – me repitió por segunda vez, algo extraño le sucedía, es como si no supiera que hacer, nadie podía enterarse por eso esto era confidencial.

-Necesito que vayas a Midgard ahora- esas palabras me asombraron de más, él, pidiéndome ir a Midgard después de mi destierro y de que mi falta de convicción y carácter nos llevaran a la ruina, no, no lo haría jamás, quiero quedarme aquí con tu recuerdo, con el aroma en tus aposentos, con el recuerdo en el bosque y los sueños que me perturban pocas horas.

-¿puedo saber el motivo?, padre supremo- alcance a decir pues nada me haría cambiar de opinión, no iba a mover un pie de este lugar que lleva tu nombre gravado, Odín, se quedo callado y antes de que me dijera el motivo apresure mi respuesta – no iré padre, pido perdón pero no puedo volver a ese mundo- sus ojos azules se fijaron en mi, sentí miedo, entonces pronuncio algo que jamás espere – Loki esta ahí- eso cambio todo, Amor mío.


	2. Aviso

Hola, bueno como saben esto solo es un Oneshot, pero estaré publicando una Fanfiction de Loki y próximamente una de Tom Hiddleston quien saben es el actor que interpreta a Loki, bueno, les dejo la dirección de el blog, pero como saben quítenle los espacios, espero ver su comentario en el blog

Besos y torturas 3

Link : lokifanfics .blogspot .mx / 2013/ 09/ the-god-of-chaos-did-commotion-in-my .html


End file.
